In case of vehicles operated by an electric motor, there is, in principle, the problem that the range of such vehicles is restricted because of the limited storage capacity of the energy storage devices, i.e., of the vehicle batteries. Even though the number of available charging stations is increasing, the charging process takes up a period of time which is frequently considered by the users of such vehicles as unacceptable. Especially the need to have to repeatedly charge energy storage devices during longer trips and thereby to have to repeatedly spend time for charging, which is, in principle, already considered to be too long, and a network of charging stations that is insufficiently dense in various regions are considered to be essential aspects mentioned against the purchase of a vehicle operated by an electric motor.